Love For A Nobody
by J3ff3llA
Summary: Ballex and Marxwell are partially new recruits to Organization XIII. The two always get paired up for missions, unfortunately they can sometimes be a bit awkward seeing as Ballex has been in love with her opposite partner. Story between mine and my friend's OCs in Org. XIII Rated T right now for mostly language but will possibly go into M in later chapters. R&R- greatly appreciated
1. Chapter 1

A blinding light shines through the window. Silence fills the room as I sit up in bed, stretching my arms out. I look to the right of my bed, my digital clock reading 11:30 A.M. "Shit!" I curse as I rush out of bed & into my normal dress-wear. Zipping the front of my robe & fixing my hood, I walk into the long empty halls of the castle. I pass the rooms of my fellow Nobody acquaintances seeing all their lights off. -**Saix is gonna be pissed that I'm late**- I thought to myself as I walked into the Grey Room looking as awake as I could. I'm greeted by Xigbar who is shaking his head at me, smirking. How I'd love to punch that smartass mouth of his. "Well, if it ain't sleepin' beauty! Saix is waiting for you. He looks pretty ticked. Try not to piss him off anymore than he is." I continue to walk forward & stop as I am now in front of the scar-faced Nobody. "Morning Superior..." I say apologetically looking down. He gives me a glare & clears his throat while shifting his papers around. "Ballex, today I have paired you & Marxwell together for a mission in Twilight Town. You both have Heart Collecting & Recon for today. Do not screw up or both of you won't be doing much except scrubbing the castle floors." I gulped & looked around as he walked away, probably to tell Xemnas he's done for the day. I threw my hood up as soon as I saw Marxwell walk over to me. We've been partners in missions many times, but I haven't gotten to know her that well. Most members don't know this about me, but I'm bi. Axel is the only one I've told. Roxas soon figured it out, & surprisingly Demyx did too. I've been wanting to spark conversations with this rebellious Nobody, but what should I say to her that won't make me sound stupid!? I get so nervous when she's around me. I look up & notice she is smiling with a glint in her eyes that showed excitement & strong determination. "You ready to collect hearts?" She asks me happily, reminding me of a cute puppy ready to play outside. I smiled & nodded shyly as she grabs my hand making me blush. She summons a portal to the town & we walk through it together, hand in hand. I decided that I'm going to try to talk to her this time while I have her alone with me. Maybe we can make this a bonding experience if it goes as I plan. We get through the portal & end up in the middle of town by the main shop. I take my hood down & look around. It's surprisingly peaceful & the clouds float by in the blue sky. She cracks her knuckles & turns to me, "Let's get this done with 'kay?" She asks as I nod & start to walk with her. -**Alright, conversation Ballex. You can do this!**- "So Marxwell-" I get out & a bunch of big Heartless show up. "Hold up! We got company." We both get ready to fight as the Heartless launch themselves at us. Saix said to collect hearts & do Recon, but I didn't think we would have to face Heartless like these! To be honest, I'm kind of a coward when it comes to fighting. I'm not very strong. I'm more of the defensive type, strength wise...it's a burden. But Marxwell, she just seems so strong when I see her fight. And she's so brave, always jumping into battles & fights like it's no big deal. I've admired that about her for so long. My thoughts get in the way as I forget we are being attacked & I look up to see a Heartless latch onto me, along with 5 more. I can't fight them off! They're too strong, & I'm too weak. "Ballex! Leave her alone!" Marxwell yells. Suddenly I am being yanked up off my feet by a strong yet gentle hand. I'm shaking a little from being attacked, but I try to calm myself. "Come on, let's find somewhere safe for now until you're ready to fight." Marxwell says as she pulls on my arm. I didn't budge when she told me to walk. She looked up & saw more Heartless appear. "Come on! You'll get hurt if you don't go!" She shouts at me, trying to get me to move. Instead I charge toward the group of Heartless & pull out a long chain-whip, slashing at them. They all fade away as I watch their hearts float towards the sky. I start to walk in search of any more Heartless we need to get rid of as Marxwell runs to catch up. "Hey! Wait for me!" We continue walking but end up seeing nothing in town. "Why don't we do some Recon since we can't seem to find more Hearltess around this area?" She asks & I nod shyly, wrapping the whip around my shoulder. "That's a pretty cool weapon you got there." She says smiling at me. "Thanks." I reply with a smile. -**Alright! This is going well so far**- I think to myself. As we examine anything suspicious we find in town, I find myself falling to the ground by the impact of a fireball. Marxwell rushes over to me helping me up. "Are you ok?" She asks looking worried. I look around to where the fireball came from. Hovering in the sky staring at us was a giant wyvern looking Heartless. I gasp & Marxwell nods at me confidently. I nod back & take my whip back out. To be honest, I'm scared shitless. But I can't be a coward! We both rush forward & she lands a kick to the Heartless's snout. -**god the way she kicks is so awesome. I could watch her all day. Wait! Focus! I have to help beat this thing.**- I now have a flaming chain-whip after casting Fira on it & try to hold back one of its arms from slaughtering our bodies with one slice. "Damn this Heartless is strong! We need a strategy to beat it Ballex." She keeps attacking as I think of something to beat the Heartless quickly. For fuck's sake! I hate situations that make you think quickly because you're about to die if you don't. Too much pressure! "Ballex you're smart! I know you can think of a plan! Please hurry!" I quickly look up to see her trying to fight back. -**did she just say I'm...smart? Oh my god, she did!**- I take a deep breath & an idea comes into my head. "Marxwell, I got it! Run to that opening over there and lead it inside!" I shout to her. She looks at me wide-eyed. "What!? Are you serious!?" I ran to where I pointed & stood by the entrance. "Trust me! I know what I'm doing!" Marxwell runs towards the opening leading the wyvern there as well. We both halt at the middle of the clearing & wait for it to come through. "So what exactly are we doing here?" She asks me out of breath. "That Heartless is obviously big, so we can use that to our advantage. We simply lead it in here, it'll try to claw its way through to get to us, we will quickly jump out of the way when it gets closer, and its claws will slash through the trunk of this giant tree making it fall over on top of the Heartless. We won't need to do much." I said a little too confidently. You know I'm not even sure this plan will work. I'm just sort of winging it here. Hopefully it'll work otherwise, we're screwed! I look over at her & she had the biggest smirk on her face that I had ever seen. Except I actually like her smirk. It makes her look sexy & evil all at the same time! Xigbar's smirk just makes me want to kick him in the gonads repeatedly. We step back as we see it smash through the little crack in the wall. Please let my plan work...As I expected it to, it clumsily crashed its way through getting closer to us. Just a little closer & this Heartless's heart is ours! I used my chain-whip to piss it off and sure enough, it sliced its razor sharp claws through the biggest tree as we quickly jumped out of harms way. We stood there in awe as the tree came tumbling down on the wyvern, crushing it until it let out a last final screech of death. I did feel a little bad. It seemed like such a horrible way to die. Oh well, it won't feel pain where its going anyway. Slowly it faded away as well as its heart. "See!? I knew you could think of a plan! That brilliant mind of yours! But, how did you know the Heartless would follow us in here?" She asked surprised. "Easy. They're too predictable. Not to mention their brains are like the size of walnuts." We both laughed together & composed ourselves. "Hey, we should get some ice cream while we're here. Axel won't take me up to the clocktower." Marxwell pouts as I giggled at her. "Then we'll just have to find our own spot here, won't we?" I held out my hand & to my liking, she took it. We got our ice cream & sat at the edge of the walkway by the forest opening. "Sorry its not as good as a spot as Roxas & Axel's spot." I said as we ate our ice cream. "No way, its perfect here! From now on, this is our spot. Right, partner?" I smiled taking the last bite & nodded. "Right!" After we finished, we sat there together quietly watching the sky as it got darker & filled with stars. "So beautiful." Marxwell said calmly, staring into the stars. "You sure are." "Hm?" She looks questioningly at me & I just now realize what I said. "Uh…the stars, I mean. Hahaha..haha...ha…." Holy hell I must look like an idiot right now! My face probably looks like a fucking tomato. I look down at my feet thinking of something to say that won't make me sound even more stupid. "Ballex? Something wrong? Your face is really red. Oh! Do you not feel good?" She asks me, her face getting closer to mine. Clearly worried about me. "N-no! I'm fine, really!" -**its just really hard for me to talk to you…**- I said more to myself, but she overheard it & looked like someone just killed her puppy. "Its hard to talk to me? Do…*sniff* do you not like me?" Her eyes start to water as I'm now mentally facepalming myself. Christ, now I HAVE to tell her! "Well actually...its quite the opposite." I said shyly pulling my hood back on. "What do you mean?" She asks innocently. I took in a deep breath, looked her right in the eyes as best as my hooded face could, & blurted it out. "I'm in love with you. Ever since we've been partnered together, I've always admired you & instantly fell in love." She didn't say anything at first so I looked away in pure shame & embarrassment. It caught me off guard & hadn't registered what happened until after when she turned my face towards hers, pulled my hood off, & kissed me gently. -**Did that really just happen or...am I that lonely and illusional that I'm fantasizing things?**- I blink out of shock and finally pull myself together. "M-marxwell? What was th-that for?" Oh boy the nervous stuttering I had gotten rid of a while ago is now back! "What do you mean "what was that for"? I think it was pretty explanational, don't you?" She chuckles & my heart nearly leaps out of my chest. Does this mean she...returns my feelings? She actually likes me back?! "But...why?" I ask quietly. She bursts out laughing and tackles me in a warm comforting hug. "W-what? Did I say something weird?" Now I'm just confused. "You always say weird things. I like you, silly, because you are one of the kindest Nobodies in the organization. Not to mention you're also really creative and smart." I smile at the nice compliments. Its not like its a gift or anything. I just worked hard with everything I did to be this way. "I'm not as smart as Zexion." I stated matter-of-fact. She shakes her head slowly at me. "I don't care if you aren't as smart as bookboy. I care about who YOU are. Your personality, that's what I like. Do you remember when I came into the organization? I wouldn't talk to anyone except Xemnas when he gave me orders. I didn't want anything to do with meeting the other members or even being in the same room. However, one Nobody was the only one who could pull me out of my shell & they never quit on me when they tried to get me to talk. You know who that was? That was you, Ballex. You were nice to me, and treated me like I was one of you. In fact, it's because of you that I'm myself today & from now on. You helped me learn to trust and care again. Thank you." She hugged me tighter & I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Instantly I wrapped my arms around her and hugged back. I felt strange, but a good stange. I felt, whole again. Like when I was a person. Now, I'm sure that we have hearts.


	2. A Day Off

Chapter 2

I'm not really sure what time it was exactly by the time we got back, but I'm sure it must've been late because the sky was dark. As we walked through the portal into the castle, it seemed very quiet. The castle is almost never quiet, even at night. Luxord and Xigbar are usually still up playing poker in the Grey Room as everyone else sleeps. I swear sometimes they're like owls or something. Anyway, Marxwell and I tiptoe through the halls so they wouldn't hear us but once again, they're like owls. "Look who finally decided to come back! Where have you two been hm?" Xigbar asked, that stupid grin on his face. "We were-" I try to say but I'm interrupted by Marxwell. "I don't think we have to tell you, old man." She said bitterly. I can't help but laugh at that comment, not to mention the look on Xigbar's face. "Hey who are you calling old man!? And you should respect your elders more!" He glares at her with his one good eye. "But I thought you just said you weren't old? Now you're calling yourself an elder? You make no sense. Anyway, come on Ballex." She takes my hand and drags me through the halls as I look back at the two older Nobodies. Luxord was laughing his ass off as Xigbar was fuming about Marxwell and how she irritates him. I look to the front again to see we are in front of my door. "Well, you should probably get some sleep so you don't wake up late again. Wouldn't want Saix to be grumpy at you again." She smiled leaning on the wall. "Psh, he's always grumpy." I said as I yawned. Marxwell laughed and turned to walk over, waving a hand to me as a goodnight. As I was about to go into my room, I feel two hands turn me around and a kiss being placed on my cheek lightly. It felt as if a feather brushed against my cheek. I placed my hand to my cheek as she smiled at me. "Thanks for today by the way. Goodnight." With that, she walked into her room and I went into mine still oblivious. I'm now laying on top of my sheets and blankets staring at the ceiling, smiling to myself. Today was honestly the best day I had ever had. Life is going to get so much better now, I can just feel it. Soon enough, my eyes start to droop as I drift off into a deep sleep. Next thing I know, I'm floating in darkness. Literally nothing here but me and empty endless space. I look around for anything or anyone, but nothing. It feels lonely and cold, being here all alone. Where is this anyway? Why am I here? Is this what people call a dream? I've never dreamt before. It's strange and a little scary. Maybe if I try thinking of something, then I can change this place. I focus my thoughts and think of Memory's Skyscraper. Sure enough, the tower and the city appeared before me as if it had been invisible there the whole time. So that's how dreams work? I think of something and it happens? Sounds simple enough. It's too quiet here. I focus again and think of those dream eaters I had read about. I have never seen one in real life, but some looked super cute and cool in the book. I thought of the one I had liked the most in the book and in a matter of seconds, a Keeba Tiger was face to face with me! I was a little afraid of it at first but I stuck out my hand and waited. To my surprise, it brought its nose forward so it touched my hand. This is my dream after all, so I guess I can control things around here. It still seemed too quiet. Closing my eyes for one last time, I thought of more dream eaters and Marxwell. They all appeared around me and I didn't feel lonely anymore. In my dream, we all ran around playing together. Marxwell and I even got a ride on MeowWow! I'm definitely gonna dream the next time I sleep. In a couple hours, the sun comes up and shines through my curtains. I get out of bed and into my work clothes again, not bothering to brush my hair. I walk into the Grey Room for my mission but barely anyone is here. Did I wake up late again? No, I know I got up to my alarm. Thankfully Axel and Roxas are here relaxing in the chairs talking. "Morning guys. Hey uh, where is everyone? They leave for missions already?" I asked curiously. Roxas shook his head at me and Axel answered back. "Day off today. No missions, which means we get to do anything we want." He grinned and looked at Roxas who just rolled his eyes and smiled. A day off hm? This could be perfect for a first date with Marxwell! I told the guys I'd see them later and rushed off to find Marxwell. Today would be great!


	3. A Radiant Date

Chapter 3

(Marxwell's P.O.V.) I'm sitting in bed reading one of my many magazines seeing as we have a day off today. It's about time we get a day off! I mean, Xemnas works us to the bones here with missions! We go out everyday to some random worlds to fight Heartless while he gets to seat his ass in his throne and relax. He doesn't give us enough credit on how hard we work. I'm glad that we have today to do whatever we want though. I was planning on sleeping in today, but I guess Ballex had a different idea. I hear frantic knocking at my door and grunt as I get up to open it. Once I opend my door, I was suddenly being glomped by her. I hugged back and smiled once she released her death grip on me. "Morning to you too Ballex. What's up?" I asked her, eager to hear what the normally shy Nobody was thinking. "Well...I figured since we have a day off, it would be a perfect chance to ask, will you be my girlfriend?" She asked me kneeling down and smiling adorably at me. I've been waiting to hear those words since I met her! It's actually happening now though! I never would've thought this would come. I'm standing there looking absolutely shocked. Yet I'm ecstatic at the question. Instantly I latched onto her grinning so happily. "If only you knew how happy I am inside right now! Of course I will!" She hugged me back giggling. "I think I may have an idea." I let go of her and we walked into the Grey Room together. "Since we have a day off, I was thinking we could go visit one of the many worlds and do something romantic...I mean, only if you want to." Ballex said rubbing her arm. Axel must've been listening because he looked over at us and was bursting with happiness. "So you finally asked her! That a girl Ballex! I knew you could." Axel winked at her and she blushed, nodding. "Alright so, where do you wanna go then?" I asked her curiously. She gave me a smile and shook her head. "It's a surprise." She giggled and put a blindfold on me faster than I could say Xehanort. Well, this should be fun wherever she's taking me. I hear Axel say goodbye and we were stepping through a dark corridor Ballex had summoned. I couldn't hear anything, so I'm guessing we were all alone. Ballex stood in front of me, or that I could tell, and grabbed ahold of the blindfold. I felt the material being stripped from my face and was looking at the most amazing scene in front of me. She smiled and turned to look at what I was looking at. The sun was set just on the horizon, the sky a beautiful shade of pinkish purple. Behind us, a big castle surrounded by Lillies and roses. This world known as Radiant Gardens. Once the organization showed up, The castle was turned into Castle Oblivion. How could we be here in Radiant Gardens though? Is this some sick dream where I'm imagining a perfect date, or maybe I'm hallucinating. I turned to her still a little surprised. "This is amazing and all but...how are we even here?" Ballex kept smiling and turned to look up at the castle. "Well, I'm glad you like it. I guess I don't blame you for being so shocked though. This isn't the real Radiant Gardens. It's an alternate world of when it was still here. I wish it could be the real thing though. I bet it was even more beautiful in real life than how it is here." She said sadly looking down. I grabbed her hand making her look at me. "No, l love it Ballex. Really, it's beautiful." I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she blushed a dark shade of red. I couldn't think of a better place to be then here with the one person I truly care for.


	4. End of the Perfect Date

Chapter 4

(Ballex's P.O.V.) Everything I had planned today was going exactly the way I wanted it to. We sat in the flower fields and had a picnic together, then we strolled around the town talking about things we liked or didn't like. We got to know each other really well by the time it was getting dark. Even when I was a human back then, I never would've told any other human as much as I had told Marxwell today. I guess this is what feelings and love does to someone. There was a point in time when I agreed with everything Xemnas and Saix had told us about not having hearts and that its just our memories of the emotions we used to have. However, along the way I started to doubt them. I was laughing with the others, feeling sadness over things, got angry, and even felt lonely at some point. If we were really truly heartless, then we would all be like Saix. I think Xemnas won't admit that we have hearts because he's afraid of that kind of power. The emotions and feelings that come with hearts. Either that, or he's so obsessed with wanting the power of hearts that it has made him blind to what is obvious. I guess he just needs to learn this on his own. Well anyway, I'm really glad I decided to ask Marxwell today. We were sitting on the steps to the castle when I suddenly felt something against my shoulder. I looked down a little to see Marxwell had fallen asleep on it. Aw, she's even cuter when she's asleep! I suppose it is getting late. I slowly got up along with grabbing Marxwell and slinging her arm around my neck to support the sleeping Nobody. I summoned a dark corridor to take us home and we were back in a matter of seconds. I took Marxwell to her room and put her into bed, leaving her with a kiss on the forehead as I left her room and into the Grey Room. There was no one there when we got back so I was scared shitless when I saw a bunch of the members just sitting there like they were waiting for me. Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Xigbar, Zexion, Marluxia, and unfortunately Larxene were all sitting there staring at me. "Uh...hey everyone. What's up? Were you waiting for us to get back or something?" I asked a little nervously. I'm still not completely used to being around large crowds. "So, how did the date go? Did you two make out?" Larxene asked, her voice dripping with attitude and sass. Instantly I froze there on the spot. What the hell?! Who told? What should I even say now? I took a mental breathe and tilted my head like I was confused. "What? What are you talking about? I didn't go on a date with anyone." I said seriously. "You aren't a very good liar, are you?" Zexion asked me, looking up from his book. "Seriously, I have no idea what you guys are talking about!" I tried to lie as best as I could, but Zexion is sharp. Plus, he's not an idiot like some of them. Axel gasped and was acting overly dramatic, putting his hand to his forehead. "How could you Ballex? Pretending like nothing happened with Marxwell?! For shame!" I gave him a death glare and he instantly backed down hiding behind Roxas. I sighed and gave up. "Fine. Yes, I went out on a date with Marxwell. Yes if you hadn't realized until now, I'm bi. You don't like it, too fucking bad. That's how I am and how I will always be. Anyone got a problem with that, we can take it outside right now." I looked around glaring at everyone, but they were sitting calmly looking amused at my outburst. "Aw Ballex, we love ya! Even if you were anything else!" Demyx said cheerfully as he hugged me. I patted Demyx's back so as not to seem like I totally hated the hug and he let go. I sat down on the couch next to Roxas and Axel who smiled at me. "Let me guess, you all are curious as to how it went. Am I right?" I asked them a little annoyed. They all shook their heads yes except Larxene, who took this moment to leave the room and Zexion, who continued to read as he listened. "Alright well, it went pretty well I think. I took her into the data world of Radiant Garden before it was turned into Hollow Bastion. We had a nice picnic in the flower fields and talked about stuff as we walked around. Axel yawned and looked at Roxas. "Sounds kinda boring to me." Roxas punched him hard in the arm and he whined, grabbing his later-to-be-bruised shoulder. "Axel, don't be rude. I think it sounds relaxing. Not having to worry about missions or Heartless, or being pushed around by Xemnas and Saix." He added a little quieter. I smiled and nodded to Roxas. "Thank you. See? Roxas knows taste in things when he sees or hears about it." I said sticking my tongue out at Axel. We all laughed and sat in silence for a few minutes until we decided it was time for bed. We said goodnight and walked to our rooms quietly. I opened my door and noticed something in my bed. Or rather, someone in it. I walked over and pulled the covers back a little. Not surprisingly, it was Marxwell. Did she come in here not knowing where she was? She didn't mention anything about sleepwalking problems. I shrugged my shoulders and got into my nightgown, slipping into bed slowly. Guess I should've done it faster because I was being yanked into a pair of warm arms and snuggled to death. I finally got my breathing leveled when she softened her grip. I smiled looking down at her sleeping figure and eventually fell asleep with her.


	5. The Investigation of Heartless

The next morning was like any other morning for work. The only thing out of the ordinary was that Saix was not here to give out missions, it was the Superior: Xemnas. I'll be completely honest here, I'm normally shy around everyone except Axel and Roxas, but Xemnas...he can be terrifying. Don't get me wrong, I have a huge amount of respect for this guy. Though sometimes I question his choices in things, especially letting Demyx borrow the organization's hover bike. The next day Demyx was not only sniffling in a corner, but his hands were red from Xemnas' "light punishment." Could I feel any more sorry for someone? I guess I was starting to stare off into space because Xemnas barked an order at me and I hadn't heard, making him approach me grimly. I looked up to see him just a foot away from me and getting closer. -oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! He's coming towards me!- I guess Lexaeus noticed I was having a little panic attack because he came up next to me patting my head gently to reassure me. I looked up at the silent giant and saw how calm he was. Why can't I feel at peace as much as he does? Or maybe he isn't and can hide it really well? Oh well, I should relax though. I shook myself out of my thoughts as Xemnas stopped in front of Lexaeus and I. "Xemnas." Lexaeus said as he nodded to him. I just stood there quietly until I was spoken to. "Good morning, both of you." Xemnas spoke monotonely as he looked at me. I stood completely like a statue except my legs were shaking nervously. I flinched as Xemnas layed a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I finally spoke after feeling like I had been holding my breath for ages. "M-m-morning S-s-superior." I forced out shakily. He chuckled lightly which made me flinch yet again. "No need to be so flustered." Sure, you only say that cause the "Silent Hero" is standing here. I know he's totally gonna yell at me for not paying attention once Lexaeus leaves. Just as I thought this, Lexaeus had left me there with Xemnas. I turned around watching him leave as I was silently crying for him to come back. "Ballex." Xemnas spoke sternly. I immediately turned around saluting for some reason like a soldier. "Yes s-s-sir?" I stuttered out stiffly. "I was trying to give you an order and you weren't paying attention. I realize you are still younger, but do please try to listen when others speak to you." He said without even blinking. "Your right. I'm sorry superior! It won't happen again!" I bowed my head to him and he cleared his throat for me to straighten up. "Very well. I have your mission today since I have Saix off somewhere else." Oh yeah, I wanna ask about that. Should I though? I wonder if Axel knows anything. I'll leave it alone for now. "Yes sir." I said politely as he handed me my mission report. Investigate the Heartless and their behavior. Hm, a new mission I have never sent to do before. Now that I think about it, has anyone here ever had this mission? I read on and my eyes widened from who my partner was. Below my name read Vexen. Readers, if you could look away for a short moment as I gouge my body to death. Vexen!? What the hell does he think he's doing pairing Vexen and I together!? That guy is a total creep! I've never liked him since I joined Organization XIII. I looked back up to see Xemnas was gone. Suddenly a shadow was looming over me and I swore I did a double take. I turned around and looked up to see a huge grin on Vexen's face. Chills and shivers shot through my body as I was silently begging for someone to pinch me and say it was all a bad dream. He looked down at me, his glasses catching the glare of the sun reflecting the light so I couldn't see those sadistic eyes. "Greetings Ballex. I am looking forward to our mission together." He said getting closer to me. I retracted away from him until I fell back onto the ground. He just chuckled and yanked me up. I glared at him and he summoned a portal to leave. This is not going to get any better, but hopefully it won't get worse. We passed through the portal and we were instantly in The World That Never Was. This world was surprisingly easy to get turned around in. It's literally like a city with how many buildings are around here. I looked back at the mission report, repeating to Vexen what was required. "Investigate the behavior of the Heartless hm? This should be interesting." He said to himself as he looked around and took out a pen and notebook. I gave him a questioning look. "What, this? A scientist must always record data when it is necessary. And a scientist I am." I rolled my eyes and we started walking through the streets. I wonder why we have to watch the Heartless. Have they been acting strangely? We don't usually hear about trouble going on with them. It's pretty rare for them to be acting up. As we turned down one of the streets, we saw a group of Dusks hanging around. This was also rare of Heartless or even Nobodies. The Dusks are almost always on the move in groups. They don't stay in one spot for more than a certain length of time. As we quietly approached, they all fled off in another direction. Vexen wrote all of this in that notebook he had. They didn't attack us. What's going on with them? We continued walking and not long noticed another group of Dusks making such a racket. I wish I could understand what they were saying. It seemed like this much bigger group was surrounding something. Vexen and I got to a better view of what they were looking at. What we saw completely stumped us both. Three Dusks were attacking a smaller Dusk while the group watched. Vexen stood up and immediately jotted this site down and summoned a portal. "We must report this to the Superior at once. He will want to know about it." He said to me as I grabbed his robe, stopping him. "Wait! Shouldn't we help it? It'll be killed if we don't." I said feeling worried for the poor thing. Vexen just laughed and grabbed my hand to remove it from his robe. I winced when he squeezed it tightly dragging me through the portal. I looked back at the Dusks before the portal closed and I could see the smallest one fall to the ground. A tear ran down my cheek as I prayed that it wasn't dead. We got back and Marxwell ran up to me but stopped when she saw my shoulders shaking slightly. "Hey, what's wrong baby? Did something happen on the mission? You didn't get hurt did you? I'll beat that bastard if he let something bad happen to you!" She said angrily, clenching her hands into fists. I shook my head no and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back and took me to my room to talk. We sat on the bed and I had calmed myself down enough to stop crying. "So come on, tell me what happened." Marxwell said, taking my hand. "A group of Dusks, they were attacking a smaller one. It couldn't fight back, so it just stood there until it fell to the ground. I told Vexen we should help it, but he only cared about telling Xemnas! It's unforgivable!" I yelled out punching my pillow. Marxwell's eyes softened as she took my chin in her thin fingers. "I think I'd like to take a look at this myself. Ready for a field trip?" She asked me with a smile on her face. I lightened up and smiled back at her. "Alright then! It's settled, we will leave at midnight while everyone is asleep." She winked at me and I nodded in agreement. I knew there was a reason why we were together.


	6. Tracking A Dusk

The clock hit midnight and the two of us were already up. We had decided to just meet up where Vexen and I had been so we didn't make any sounds to wake the others. I was a little worried about having to make my own corridor. I'm still trying to get the hang of making the corridor go to the exact place I wanna be. I flicked my hand up and a swirl of purple and black appeared in front of me. Ok, so I made the corridor, but does it go to where I want it to? I shrugged my shoulders and walked through, figuring Marxwell had already left. I can't say I'm surprised at all that I ended up not knowing where I was. When I summoned the portal away, I was a little anxious to say the least as to where this was. It seemed as though I was at a dead end. This road was completely crumbled apart so you couldn't walk any farther. It just sort of, stopped. I looked at the end of the road and looked up to see something large floating in the air. Oh, it's the Castle That Never Was. I sometimes forgot that our stronghold floats right above the Dark City. I turned back around to where the road actually lead somewhere and began walking. Hopefully I can find Marxwell soon and show her where I saw that little Dusk. At least this will be good exercise for me.

-Marxwell's P.O.V.- As soon as I saw my clock read 12, I sluggishly got into my coat and summoned a portal. I'm pretty good with these corridors most of the time. Every now and then though, something goes wrong to where the portal won't appear or, it'll degrade before I can go through. Larxene claims it's payback for stealing her knives and using them to cut my food or use them as toothpicks. Quite frankly I could give a rip if she still hates me for that. I never liked her anyway. She's always so bossy and her voice is irritating. I walked through the corridor when I made sure I didn't need anything. I looked at my surroundings and sighed. Just my luck, I'm in a part of the Dark City that I hadn't summoned this portal to. Judging by the looks of it, I'd say I've ended up in Fragment Crossing. I've been informed on this area but just to where I know what it is. I've never actually been through this part of the city before. I do know however that it leads to Memory's Skyscraper. Maybe Ballex will go there since it's the most known part of this city. The only thing I'm worried about is if she runs into any Heartless here. I don't mean to sound mean or anything saying this, but she's not exactly the fighting type. She will fight only when necessary or put in dangerous situations. As my mind started thinking about her being surrounded by those Heartless, my legs started having a mind of their own and began walking quickly. I hope I find her soon.

Ballex's P.O.V.- I took a quick glance up at the sky seeing little stars glitter. "It's so beautiful at night, even here in the city!" I said cheerfully to myself. I continued walking and suddenly felt lonely and lost. "Why am I even walking around here? I have no idea where I am! I could potentially end up getting myself lost and turned around." I pouted miserably as I stopped and slumped down against a building. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement up ahead. What is that? It almost looks like a person by its anatomy, but not human-like. I looked harder and then realized what it was. That's the Dusk! The one that was attacked! I can't even believe it's still around here. Not to mention still alive. I got up quickly and made sure to be quiet as I began following it a few feet away. Lets hope Marxwell is on the move too. As I was following the little Dusk, I noticed a sign post that read "Brink of Despair." That must be the name of this part of the city. At least I know where I am now. It hadn't taken too long to find the way to Memory's Skyscraper. Actually this Dusk is pretty much the only reason I knew where I was going. Maybe these shells of humans aren't so empty after all. We approached the glowing tower and looked around. Of course, I was still out of sight from the Dusk seeing me. Suddenly I saw the little guy collapse on the steps of the tower. Me being the softy, caring person that I am cautiously walked over to it. It looked up and tried to get up, but ended up falling back down. I crouched down just a few inches in front of it so as not to scare it anymore than it was. "Hey there, please don't be afraid. I want to help you. My name is Ballex and I'm with the Nobodies of Organization XIII. Please shake your head if you understand." I said with a soft tone. It took a few minutes, but it did as I asked and shook its head yes. I smiled and sat down a foot away next to it on the steps. "You're badly injured, yes? I saw what happened earlier when those bigger Dusks attacked you." I said to it as it looked down at its scratches. They looked pretty bad to me and it seemed as though they were covered in dried blood, or whatever substance they leek out when hurt. I took out a grey scarf that I keep with me wherever I go and went to wrap it around the Dusk's wound, but it pulled away from me. I held out the scarf and looked at it worriedly. "Please, it needs to be wrapped or else it could get infected. This will protect it from further infection." The Dusk looked up at me and finally let me see its arm to wrap the wound. I made sure to wrap it tight enough, but not to where it was too tight. I smiled at the Dusk and saw movement up ahead. I put a hand up to Marxwell who was walking to the center of the area. She stopped when she saw the Dusk sitting there and nodded to me. I looked back to the Dusk. "That girl over there, she's with me. I wanted to bring her here to help me find you so we could help you. She's very nice and very funny. She won't hurt you, I promise." I said calmly and motioned for Marxwell to come over to us calmly and slowly. As soon as she reached the steps, she crouched down and held out her hands. "Hi, I'm Marxwell. It's nice to meet you and nice to see you aren't too badly hurt." She said and reluctantly the Dusk took a hold of her hands gently. "So Ballex, what are we gonna do now that we've found the Dusk?" She asked me, getting serious. I looked down at it and frowned slightly. That was a good question. What SHOULD we do with it? "Well, we can't just leave it here by itself while it's hurt. Do you think we should bring it back to the castle and ask Xemnas about it?" I asked curiously, somewhat knowing what Xemnas would probably do. Marxwell shook her head at me a little confused by the situation. "Definitely not. Xemnas would be angry if we brought a Dusk in here. Either that or..." She looked down at the Dusk and grimaced at the thought. "Humph, what should we do? It's not like we can just easily sneak it in, right?" I asked looking at Marxwell questioningly. "Or could we!? It'll have to work for now. Little Dusk, we want to bring you with us back to our home so we can make sure you stay safe and out of harms way. Will you please go with us? We can take care of you until you're better and then bring you back if you want. Sound like a deal?" She asked the Dusk who just stared blankly at her and hesitantly shook its head yes, standing up carefully. I sighed and took its claw-like hand as Marxwell summoned a dark corridor. I hope she knows what she's doing, otherwise this could go horribly wrong for the 3 of us.


	7. Befriending A Dusk

To my relief, we ended up in Marxwell's room. She sat down on her bed and stretched her arms out, yawning in the process. I rolled my eyes and huffed at her, crossing my arms. "Ok, we got the Dusk here without anyone knowing, but now what?" I asked concerned. She gave me a shrug and fell back on her bed. "I dunno. For now though, lets keep this whole situation quiet until we figure out how to bring it up to Xemnas. For now, you can stay in my room if you'd like to." She said looking at the Dusk. It looked around her room curiously but then tugged at my arm. I laughed and patted the Dusk on its head gently. "I think it wants to stay with me. After all, I was the one who came to its help first. Alright, I don't mind if that's what you want. We will have to use a corridor to get to my room so no one will see though. I summoned a corridor praying it would work this time and luckily it did. I dismissed the corridor inside my room and it disappeared. The Dusk looked around my room and plopped down on the floor. I stood there thinking for a minute and then sat down on the bed, patting the sheets for the Dusk to come sit if it wanted to. It looked at me for a minute and anxiously came over, sitting cross-legged on the bed beside me. I noticed that the blue energy-like lines along its legs and arms were faded a little. It must be really exhausted after all that happened today. I pulled out the sheets and climbed in after turning the lights off with the shades open, revealing some of the light from the moon. I quickly fell asleep and muttered a drowsy goodnight to the Dusk. I'm not sure when, but eventually at some point I had felt the covers shift a little as the little Dusk decided to get some rest too. I smiled in my sleep and hoped that everything would be fine. The next morning when I woke up, the Dusk was still asleep on the bed. I'd never seen a Nobody or Heartless sleep before but, it was kind of cute how it was almost tucked into a ball. I rested my hand gently on its shoulder and shook it calmly. "Time to wake up. Did you sleep ok?" I asked as it sat up and stretched its long arms out. It's almost ironic to label them as Nobodies when they can appear to act like humans do. I wonder if they can think like us too. Xemnas and Saix say that all Nobodies and Heartless are incapable of thinking like we higher level Nobodies can. I'd like to argue in defense to the Nobodies and Heartless though, that if they were incapable of thinking, then they would be way easier to get rid of. They're actually really smart though when it comes to fighting or defense. I guess I look at things a little differently than the others. I looked over at the Dusk and got out of bed. "I need to talk to Marxwell real quick, so you stay right here and don't move. Okay?" I asked and it nodded its head. I slipped through the door without opening it very much and quickly got to Marxwell's room, knocking at her door. I heard a grumble inside the room and finally the door opened. I walked into the room dragging her with and pushing her onto the bed. She gave me a questioning look and smirked at me. "Ooh well I love this new morning greeting. A little needy this morning are we?" My eyes widened and my cheeks flared a bright red color. I looked at her seriously as best as I could. "No! I came in here to talk to you about the you-know-what!" I quickly replied trying to keep my blush down. She just looked at me disappointed and fell back into her bed. "Oh, that. Well what is it?" Marxwell asked carelessly. I sighed and sat next to her feet by the end of the bed. "How are we going to keep the Dusk here without anyone knowing? It seems risky don't you think?" I asked her quietly. She sat up and scooted forward resting her arms down my neck to my chest. "Relax would you? It'll be fine okay? I'm thinking of stuff to get this to work too ya know. There was actually one idea I had that just might work. Obviously you would have to agree to it and let me do what I need." She said placing her lips to the crook of my neck. I shivered from the warmth and looked up at her curiously. "What is it?" I asked, wanting to hear this plan of hers. She was quiet for a minute and finally answered. "I was thinking...Vexen's lab is filled with a bunch of things. I thought maybe if we could bring the Dusk down there without Vexen seeing or hearing, we could use it and do some research on it. It's obviously different from the other Dusks if they were attacking it." I was a little surprised by her plan considering she never wanted anything to do with science or research unless it benefited her. I thought for a moment about the idea. "You know, that could work if we are careful about not being seen. Maybe if we wait until everyone leaves for their missions, we can sneak down to Vexen's lab." I said to her trying to think of how well that would work. She looked at me as if I just said something crazy. "What about our missions? Wouldn't Saix be mad if he found out we skipped?" She suddenly bursted out laughing at her own comment and I then realized why she gave me that look. I basically just said that we could skip out on our orders. Yeah, not something I usually say. I smiled to myself and leaned back into Marxwell's arms. "So, are we on agreement? Or are you too scared of Saix and Xemnas yelling at you?" I asked her smugly. She narrowed her eyes at me and pushed me off her playfully. "Who, me? Scared of them? Yeah right. Ok, then it's settled. When should we go?" She asked and I thought quickly. "Ok I got it. Meet me down in his lab later today after we "leave for our mission" ok? Use the corridors so Saix will think we left, when really we will be going downstairs." She nodded and I snuck back into my room. Now I just needed to think of how to get the Dusk to go there with us. I certainly don't want to scare it and make it want to run away from us. We need to find out why those other Dusks were attacking this one though. I took a look at the Dusk and scanned my eyes for anything different when I caught my eyes on something unusual that I should've noticed earlier. The Dusk's head was different, or at least its Nobody symbol was. The bottom of the symbol wasn't like the normal symbol. It was almost as if the bottom half were legs and where they joined before they parted, a straight horizontal line cut through. Now I get why those Dusks were acting strange. They didn't recognize one of their own because its symbol is different. I wonder what this symbol means then. Maybe it's a hybrid of the Nobody species, and if that's the case, then who created it and where did it come from? It couldn't hurt to at least ask it and see what happens. "Um hey, me and my friend might need to examine you for a bit to see if anything else is wrong. Would you be ok with going with us downstairs later today? We will have to be quiet though." I looked at it and watched to see its reaction. It just sat there for a while not even moving. Suddenly it nodded its head yes and climbed onto my back. I couldn't help but laugh and hug the little Dusk. Whatever Marxwell has planned, I'll just have to go along with it and trust the process.


	8. Experimenting

It came to be the time when Marxwell was ready to launch our sneak plan to Vexen's lab. I was still feeling uneasy about this, seeing as Vexen goes down there often when nothing better around happened. Not to mention Xigbar and his sharp eyes. He likes to pop out of nowhere, hanging from the ceilings like a bat. Of course, I couldn't argue with Marxwell though because I didn't have that sort of bone in my body to do so. I'm so easy to be taken advantage of that one would barely have to try to persuade me into something I disagreed to. I've been like that my whole life ever since my parents left me. I sighed silently thinking about he past when I heard soft footsteps nearing my door. I got up quickly and got to the door, opening it just a crack to look out. I furrowed my thin brows as I watched Marxwell coming my way. Didn't she say to meet her down to the lab? Why is she suddenly coming here? I questioned these things to myself as I opened the door fully to let the Nobody in. "Hey." She said to me, seeming out of breath. This only made me more curious as to what was going on. She could tell by my facial expression and began to speak as her breathing slowed to a normal pace. "Sorry, I was kinda rushing through the halls to see if the lab was all clear." She said as she sat down on my bed and looked at the Dusk with a smile. I narrowed my eyebrows at her and leaned forward as if to tell her to go on. "Well?" I asked impatiently anxious. "Yeah, it's all clear and safe to go. Vexen is out of the castle right now on a mission. Marluxia said he won't be back until later." I slumped down next to her on the bed, letting out a relieved sigh. "That's a relief. I was worried this wasn't going to work at all to be honest." I stated quietly as Marxwell gave me a hurt look. "Well gee, thanks! Way to have some faith in me...don't you trust your own GIRLFRIEND?" She asked me looking into my eyes with a mischievous smile. I blinked a couple times not answering, lost for words and my face felt hot at that moment. I don't really have to answer that...do I? She should know already that I trust her. Her smile turned into a worried frown when I didn't answer right away or look at her. She instantly grabbed my hands with her soft ones making me look up. "You do trust me...don't you Bella?" She asked as she said my real name softly enough to run shivers down my spine. I swallowed the huge lump that had formed in my throat and threw my face down into her chest, hugging her tightly. "Baka, of course I do. I love you, you know?" I quietly spoke into her warm chest, careful not to grip her too tightly. I felt her hands come up to grip my arms to return the hug and then, she pushed me onto the bed. My eyes widened from the impact and surprise of the sudden action. "W-what are you?" I was quickly cut off by a soft and moist pair of lips attacking my own. I let out a gasp for quick air before she threw her lips back onto mine, hungrily taking them into a deeper kiss. I moaned from the heat of the kiss and closed my eyes, letting her lips devour mine in a passionate and sweet kiss. I let out another gasp, but louder when I felt two hands reach down to pull my jeans down. The breeze felt like tiny pins on my legs since I was already hot from the kiss and her body on mine. I went to grab her wrists to stop her, but she had already gotten her fingers around the elastic of my thong. Her long slender fingers slowly trailed below my belly button making me wince from the sensation. It had a tickling feeling, but it also scared but to some extent because I had never been touched like this before. My body was as innocent as a young child. It still responded immediately to touches though. My body has always Yaoi, Creepypasta, Anime, Manga, and Tenkai Knight obsessionist! Total video game nerd too and damn proud!been hyper-sensitive, making me cover it up in layers of clothing to keep from reacting from things such as a tap on the shoulder or something like that. I'm not really sure where I got that from but, I'd certainly like to know why I got it. I let out a soft hiss through my teeth as her fingers trailed down towards my entrance. "Ah! M-matte! Ngh!" I tried desperately to cry out for her to stop, but she only laughed and decided to bury her finger into me. "You know I can't understand Japanese, right? Besides, you look adorable right now." She spoke seductvely as she added a second finger to the first. I could only throw my head back into the pillows and grip the sheets tightly as her fingers found the certain spots to pleasure me. She leaned down and kissed my neck, occasionally nibbling softly on my flesh making me bite my lip to keep quiet. That seemed to only motivate her more though. "Hey, don't hold your voice back like that. I wanna hear more of it. Moan my name as many times as you want." She whispered, biting the shell of my ear and licking down my neck. I instinctively squeezed my eyes shut and opened my mouth a little by accident and let out a low moan from the back of my throat. The pit of my stomach felt like a pretzel all in knots and my body a furnace burning up. I could already feel the wetness drizzle out of me and onto the sheets as she stirred her fingers inside faster and harder. "N-no! It's dirty! Ha-ngh...aaahmmm." As much as it felt amazing, I wanted it to stop. Part of me screamed to myself that I shouldn't stop her, but the other part screamed to get away. It was too much for me. I couldn't breathe at this point from the overall pleasure of it all. I slowly blinked my eyes open just enough to see so I could clasp my hands around her wrists. With as much strength as I could muster, I pulled her fingers out and shoved them into her lap as I backed up into the headboard breathing harshly. My whole body was shaking the whole time, so it took a few moments to gain control back enough to stop shaking and look up into Marxwell's eyes. Her face was a mixture of utter shock, confusion, and guilt. I suddenly realized my own reactions and looked down at my feet trying not to break the dam holding my tears back. I was able to at least choke out a response to reassure her and maybe even myself. "...I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to do that but...you scared me and...I just don't think I'm ready for that yet...my body, it's sensitive so...I've never done anything with anyone like that. I should've told you." I was so ashamed and embarrassed of myself that I hadn't brought this up with her sooner. It's not like it's an easy topic though. Especially when I've never talked to anyone about sex and all that stuff. I guess my body isn't the only innocent thing to myself either. I mentally yelled at my consciousness to look up at her and when I did, I could tell she was upset. Was it towards me? Or herself? "Marxwell?" I tried to call out softly, but when I did, she stopped me. "Don't apologize. I should be saying sorry. I just assumed that you wouldn't have minded and forced you without asking. I'm sorry...I'm horrible." I noticed her shoulders start to gently shake as she lowered her head so I couldn't see her face. I let out a little sigh and smiled gently at her. "N-no. I mean...it's not like I- well, totally hated it." I looked to the side shyly as I said this, but also watched to see if her reaction would change. She didn't even look up upon hearing that. I'm such a dumbass. Over-reacting like that, of course she would be hurt and upset! I mentally punched myself in the face and decided to try to lighten her up and change the subject. "Hey! We should get on with that plan of yours before Vexen gets back, don't you think? I mean, it was your plan after all. Plus, I'm a little curious about it too!" I said as positive as I could to convince her. I saw her move slightly and lift her head to look at me with a dull expression. "...Okay." She said getting up from the bed and leaving the room quietly. I frowned as I followed her out of the room with the Dusk behind me. Hopefully once we get down there, her mood will change and everything will be fine and we can get this curious plan out of the way. The three of us walked quietly through the long dark hallways, making sure no one saw or heard us. We had to be extremely careful to not get caught, otherwise it could turn out very bad. When I say that, I mostly mean for the little guy. Marxwell is used to trouble and quite frankly, Saix prefers me over everyone so he lets me off easier than everyone else. The whole time we walked to the lab, I kept thinking of the chances of getting caught by Saix or worse...Xemnas. As we tiptoed along the halls, I could just barely make out a big metal doorway with a white Nobody symbol on it. No doubt this was Vexen's laboratory. We're risking a lot by coming down here. I hope this plan of Marxwell's is worth all the trouble we could get in.


End file.
